LA BRULURE DU SCORPION
by petite-plume-sage
Summary: Scorpius  ce nom résonnait sa tête,tel un poison il s'insinuait dans son âme,elle détestait l'aimer.    Rose   son nom était si doux et pourtant elle était tel une épine   impossible à toucher sans s'y piquer, il détestait l'aimer.
1. chap 1  la brûlure du scorpion

_Oyé Oyé lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrice je pense ^^) de fanfiction._

_Je suis petite-plume-sage et voici ma première histoire (soyez indulgentes avec moi)..._

_J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire sur le couple scorpius malefoy/ rose weasley. J'adore l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir une histoire d'amour... le couple est tellement plus probable que celui de drago-hermione... donc je me suis lancée._

_**ATTTENTION aux non-amateurs d'histoires guimauves à souhait et bourrées de clichés passez votre chemin... Parce que moi j'adore les histoires guimauves et bien parfumées à l'eau de rose.**_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans la partie reviews..._

_Merci et bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leur talentueuse auteure..._

**Chapitre 1: La brûlure du Scorpion**

«Scorpius» ce nom résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

«Scorpius» tel un poison il s'insinuait dans chaque recoin de son âme.

«Scorpius» elle détestait l'aimer.

Il avait la beauté du diable: un visage aux traits parfaitement harmonieux, un regard bleu acier, des cheveux tellement clairs qu'ils ressemblaient à de la cendre et un corps à faire damner un saint tellement il frôlait la perfection.

En fait, elle devait bien se l'avouer maintenant, elle avait aimé Scorpius dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

C'était il y a 6 ans sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Elle se sentit rougir tandis que le souvenir de cette journée lui revenait en tête...Elle se revoyait tandis que son père lui recommandait de rester éloignée des Malefoy, et elle, le regardant passer avec ses parents.

Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle avait sentie une décharge électrique lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Si son père savait ça! Il en ferait une syncope …. Sa petite Rosie, un coup de foudre, à 11 ans et qui plus est pour un Malefoy.

Oui, à présent elle était certaine d'être indubitablement, sérieusement et follement amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy... La voilà dans de beaux draps!

Mais que pouvait-t-elle y faire? Que pouvait faire sa raison face à son cœur? Comment arrêter d'être amoureuse? Le destin lui avait jouer un drôle de tour ! De tous les garçons sur terre, il avait fallut que ça soit LUI. Lui avec ses manières insolentes, son arrogance, ses remarques acerbes, avec son... son... son... regard troublant et ses muscles si ….

- Rose... Rose... **ROSE** !

QUOI ? hurla-t-elle en se levant de table.

Tout à coup elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et que tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers elle. Et de Lily qui la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle à lier.

Après s'être rassisse avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle se racla la gorge.

- Désolée, dit-t-elle à l'adresse de sa cousine, tu disais ?

Lily était tellement interloquée par l'éclat de voix de Rose qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Rose quand à elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, l'objet de ses pensées la regardait, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

Elle détourna les yeux se sentant rougir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, puis reporta son attention sur Lily qui s'était visiblement reprise.

- Je te demandais si tu allais venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard samedi?

- Bien sûr que je viens...

Lily la regarda avec insistante

- Rose Weasley, dis-moi tout suite à quoi tu pensais, ou à qui ?

Le rouge lui monta une nouvelle fois aux joues et elle bredouilla

- Mais à personne, je t'assures... juste à mon devoir de métamorphose...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais elle n'était pas dupe, sa cousine était éprise d'un garçon, ça elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

Après ce coup d'éclat, le petit déjeuner reprit son cours normal, et c'est en toute sérénité qu'elle se rendit aux cachots en compagnie de son cousin Albus.

Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui malgré ou bon gré; tout dépendait du point de vue; qu'il soit à Serpentard. Rose en était d'autant plus satisfaite puisqu'Albus était ami avec Scorpius... Cette amitié avait d'ailleurs plutôt surpris son oncle Harry, fait rire sa mère et sa tante et fait ronchonner son père qui ne cessait de répéter qu'un Malefoy resterait un Malefoy.

Leur bonne entente était donc une aubaine pour Rose, elle pouvait être ainsi avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons quand à ses sentiments pour lui.

D'ailleurs, lui ne se doutait de rien, il suffisait de voir comment il se comportait avec elle, toujours froidement et avec arrogance.

Elle n'était que la cousine de son ami à ses yeux, elle en était persuadée...

Même lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, elle n'arrivait pas à y déceler la moindre expression.

Il la regardait comme on regarderait un mur ou un livre, bien qu'elle, regarderait un livre avec excitation... elle aimait ça les livres.

Reprenant pieds avec la réalité, elle se rendit compte que non seulement elle était installée à sa place mais aussi que le cours avait commencé.

Décidément, elle se trouvait bien distraite aujourd'hui.

Rose, se redressa tout à coup, droite comme un i et était complètement abasourdie par ce que venait de dire le maître des potions...

Un devoir à faire, en équipe et avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

Elle regarda dans la direction du jeune homme qui avait clairement tiqué à l'annonce du nom de sa partenaire, tandis qu'Albus se lamentait de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Rose comme partenaire.

Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête? Etait-elle repoussante à ce point?

Rose se sentit dépitée, mais la fière et orgueilleuse lionne qui était en elle ne laisserait rien paraître.

Elle se leva et s'approcha des 2 serpentards d'un pas qu'elle voulait résolument confiant.

- Malefoy, lança-t-elle, on dirait bien qu'il va falloir se supporter quelques temps.

Celui-ci leva son regard perçant sur elle tout en croisant les bras.

- Oui on dirait bien … Rose.

_A suivre... prochain chapitre « les épines de la rose »_


	2. Chap 2 les épines de la rose

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, celle-ci est plus axé sur Scorpius. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à le terminer parce que j'avais déjà écrit le suivant et je n'arrivais pas à faire la transition mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 2 : Les épines de la rose.

« Rose » son nom était si doux à son oreille et pourtant... elle était tel une épine

« Rose » impossible à toucher sans s'y piquer.

« Rose » il détestait l'aimer.

Quelle métamorphose elle avait subi au cours de ces 6 dernières années. Il l'avait vu devenir papillon.

La fillette de ses souvenirs était devenue une jeune femme, plus belle qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle avait une silhouette voluptueuse et gracieuse. Ses cheveux cascadaient en de longues boucles flamboyantes.

Sa peau veloutée était parsemée de délicieuses tâches de rousseur.

Oui Rose Weasley était vraiment magnifique, il l'avait remarqué et n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

Il les avait vu, les vautours, lui tourner autour tel des prédateurs. Seul Rose ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la gente masculine.

Il la désirait, pour lui seul, égoïstement. Il voulait s'insinuer dans les profondeurs de son âme, la marquer au fer rouge, qu'il soit le seul pour elle.

Ce devoir était une aubaine, il allait enfin pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle.

Il imagina la tête que son père ferait s'il apprenait qu'il voulait séduire une Weasley et fit une moue ironique.

Un sang pur avec la fille d'un traître à son sang!

Certes, Scorpius avait toujours été arrogant, mais c'était une apparence. Cette carapace d'assurance feinte renfermait un garçon fragile. Scorpius était douloureusement conscient de sa condition d'héritier au sang pur et il en voulait à son père de la pression constante sous laquelle il le mettait.

Leur relation père/fils n'était que conflits, Scorpius cherchait sans cesse la confrontation avec son père et là, s'il parvenait à son but il ferait d'une pierre deux coups: avoir Rose et rendre fou de rage son père.

Il la vit s'approcher de lui d'une démarche assurée.

- Malefoy, on dirait bien qu'il va falloir se supporter quelques temps.

- Oui, on dirait bien … Rose.

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir murmurer son nom d'une façon si mielleuse.

Rose s'humecta les lèvres à l'annonce de son nom, savait-elle à quel point ce geste était érotique?

- On... pourrait peut-être se retrouver à la bibliothèque après les cours.

- Oui, répondit-il avec difficulté, à tout à l'heure.

Il voulait la faire partir le plus vite possible, se rendait-elle compte de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait ?

Soulagé, elle la vit tourner les talons et retourner à sa place.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle et lorsque son dernier cours prit fin, Scorpius se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Rose devait déjà y être. Se sentant exalté à la pensée de passer un moment en tête avec la jeune fille, il pressa le pas tant et si bien qu'il y parvint en un rien de temps.

Il repéra illico Rose, elle était si reconnaissable avec sa folle chevelure rousse. Malgré tout, son enthousiaste perdit de sa superbe tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas seule: Brady William, un de ses homologues de Gryffondor, lui faisait la conservation.

Scorpius se rembrunit aussitôt en se demandant ce que cet idiot pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il perçut quelques brides de leur conversation.

- … oui, c'est vrai, ils sont vraiment bons, disait-elle.

- Si ça te dit, on pourrait en acheter à la boutique de pré-au-lard.

- Hum... Eh bien... Rose n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle avait aperçu le jeune Serpentard.

Scorpius fit un mouvement de tête pour saluer William puis regarda Rose.

- On commence, j'aimerai en finir au plus, dit-il d'un ton sec tout en entrainant Rose loin du Gryffondor qui les regardait d'un air dépité.

La mauvaise humeur du jeune homme persista toute la soirée, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Rose se faisant draguer par un mec! La simple idée qu'un autre que lui pose ne serais-ce que le petit doigt sur elle lui était insupportable.

Il rumina toute la semaine et, le samedi ce fut avec conviction qu'il se rendit à pré-au-lard.

Il s'arrangea donc pour retrouver Albus aux 3 balais.

Lorsqu'il y en entra, il repéra tout de suite la joyeuse bande, assise au fond du pub.

- Oh, Scorpius, par ici, hurla Albus en gesticulant.

Rose lui sourit timidement tandis qu'il prenait place.

- Salut Rose...

Il commanda une bierraubeurre et écouta la petite bande parler gaiement, Albus parlait du nouveau zoomer lunic, une des dernières inventions de leur oncle Georges qui fallait à tout prix essayer.

- Allons-y vite, la nuit va tomber... dit Lily en s'adressant au groupe.

Scorpius regarda Rose, il avait envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec elle, et alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, celle-ci le devança:

- Allez-y, j'aimerai parler avec Scorpius de notre devoir, ne m'attendez pas je rentrerai directement.

Hugo ronchonna, mais pousser par Albus et Lily, ils sortirent tout trois du bar.

Le silence s'installa et aucuns des deux n'osaient regarder l'autre.

- Alors... dirent-ils en même temps.

Scorpius se mit à rire, quand à Rose, son teint passa à un rouge cramoisi.

- Tu disais?

- Eh bien... je me disais qu'on pourrait...

Et ils parlèrent de leur devoir, avant de dévier sur d'autres sujets, tant et si bien, que lorsqu'ils sortirent des trois balais, la nuit était tombé. Ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard tout en bavardant.

Scorpius se dit qu'il passait vraiment une belle journée.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chap 3 en rentrant de Pré Au Lard

_Voilà, voilà, chères lectrices et lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre et de nouvelle péripéties pour nos tourtereaux, enfin une scène caliente enfin pas trop quand même, enfin pas si caliente que ça. Oui, là je crois que y'a plus personne... Hey attendez! Revenez !non pour celle là il faudra attendre un peu, hé hé _(^w^)_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours et en plus ça motive pour continuer..._

Chapitre 3: En rentrant de Pré-au-lard

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du château, un gros flocon de neige descendit du ciel et s'écrasa sur le bout de son nez, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore et, en regardant le ciel, elle vit des milliers de flocons descendre en tourbillonnant doucement.

- Oh, il neige! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Au même instant, on entendit des voix entonner des chants, sans doute la chorale du professeur Flitwick.

Rose se retourna et vit un groupe d'élève se dépêcher d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château en riant.

- On devrait renter, dit-elle.

- Oui on devrait ... murmura Scorpius d'un voix douce.

Et il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et Rose sut à ce moment qu'il allait l'embrasser.

On disait souvent que les premiers baisers étaient toujours gauches, aucun des 2 parties ne sachant exactement comment plaire à l'autre. Mais la bouche de Scorpius se moula à la siennes comme si elle avait, depuis toujours, été destinée à se trouver là. Comme la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

Ses lèvres chaudes et parfumées de la délicieuse bierraubeurre qu'ils avaient bu tout à l'heure caressaient les siennes avec une douceur qui la chavira, et elle sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle.

Il la retint en la serrant plus fort et intensifia son baiser.

Rose poussa un gémissement de bonheur, qui se mua en protestation, lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Au même instant le contact froid des flocons de neiges qui lui tombaient sur le visage, la ramena à la réalité.

Elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'école, juste sous le nez des élèves qui pouvaient passer par là, et de surcroit avec Scorpius Malefoy.

Luttant contre son désir de rester collée à lui, elle recula d'un pas et frissonna aussitôt dans le froid de la nuit.

- Donc, on se voit demain à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre.

Il leva une de ses mains pour lui écarter du front une mèche de cheveux. C'était un geste si intime, si tendre que Rose en trembla de désir.

Il lui opposa un sourire sensuel, irrésistible.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas donner d'heure.

- L'heure... répéta-t-elle... euh... 9 heures demain matin, ça va?

- Si tôt... Dans ce cas, dit-il avec un sourire qui la fit fondre, il va me falloir un autre baiser... Pour me permettre de faire de doux rêves cette nuit.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement, il prit sa tête entre ses 2 paumes et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec délice, elle s'abandonna à la magie de l'instant, oubliant le froid, l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, tout.

Cette fois encore, ce fut lui qui s'écarta.

- Bonne nuit Rose, dit-il enfin.

Puis il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et se dirigea ver son dortoir, tandis qu'elle restait là, à le regarder s'éloigner.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper en si peu de temps?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce baiser incroyable?

Rose sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et se mit à sautiller sur place comme une gamine... Elle venait d'être embrasser par Scorpius Malefoy et pas une, ni deux mais trois fois.

Rose eut l'envie subite d'hurler sa joie... Mais une pensée vint l'en empêcher...

Et si quelqu'un les avait vu? Et si quelqu'un venait à raconter ça à ses cousins ou pire à son frère? Rose grimaça à cette idée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela se sache.

Non pas qu'elle en avait honte, bien au contraire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'enliser dans une situation des plus compliquée. Surtout sans savoir où elle allait avec Scorpius, après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser.

A ce souvenir Rose se remit à sautiller jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive des élèves qui rentraient au château.

Elle regagna prestement son dortoir et passa une grande partie de la nuit à repenser à son merveilleux baiser avec Scorpius, avant de sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil.

_A suivre..._

_Bon je sais c'est un petit chapitre... J'aime pas quand c'est trop long sinon je décroche... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même..._

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles z'aventures._


	4. Chap 4 Flirt et malentendu

**_Coucou me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre..._**

**_Je voulais remercier les revieweuses qui m'ont laissé des com' ça m'a fait très plaisir... donc merci à Serena38, Mea95Gryffondor et princesse du soleil, vous m'avez boostée pour écrire la suite (d'ailleurs il ne me reste plus que le dernier chapitre à écrire, j'ai déjà écrit le reste, il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre sur mon ordi)_**

**_Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, mais là je prépare un petit OS pour la St Valentin sur les habitants de Poudlard (Dramione en particulier)_**

**_Bref finie de blablater et place à ce nouveau chapitre, il est court mais moi je les aime comme ça..._**

**_Enjoy ^^ et faites pas attention aux fautes, je suis un peu fainéante, je l'avoue, je me relie mais pas avec assiduité._**

**Chapitre 4 : Flirt et malentendu**

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, la grande salle avait revêtu ses décorations de Noël et Rose était toujours aussi émerveillée.

Toutes les questions qu'elle se posait concernant sa relation avec le Serpentard avaient trouvé réponse le lendemain de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Oui, elle n'avait plus aucun doutes sur la nature de leur relation après le langoureux et passionné baiser qu'il lui avait donné au détour d'un rayonnage de la bibliothèque.

Ils avaient donc décidé, d'un commun accord, que leur relation resterait secrète pour le moment.

Rose voulait l'annoncer en personne à ses parents, seul Albus était au courant, elle savait qu'il garderait le secret...

D'ailleurs il était même heureux pour eux, ne cessant pas de répéter que Scorpius était maintenant son cousin par alliance...

Plus la date du départ en vacances approchait, plus Rose se sentait nerveuse, la réaction de ses parents la rendait plus qu'anxieuse.

Le train pour Londres partait le lendemain, Rose qui venait de terminer de préparer sa valise décida de descendre retrouver Scorpius à la bibliothèque. Elle se sentait un peu mélancolique de devoir se séparer de lui pendant deux longues semaines et elle avait besoin d'un câlin de toute urgence.

Elle aperçut Scorpius assis à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, il était en compagnie d'Albus et avaient l'air d'être en grande discutions. Rose sourit intérieurement et se dirigea à grands pas vers eux.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Rosie? Demanda Albus

Rose dévia sa trajectoire et se plaça derrière une étagère, non pas qu'elle voulait les espionner mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus, et elle avouait que la réponse de Scorpius l'intéressait.

- Bien

Al soupira devant le manque éloquent de vocabulaire de son ami.

- Bien ? ... c'est tout ce que tu as dire ?

- Ben tu veux quand même pas que je te racontes en détails ce qu'on fait quand même !

- Hein … tu veux dire qu'elle et toi vous avez... hurla Albus

Scorpius se redressa soudainement, rouge comme une pivoine, en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Tais-toi idiot... Bien sûr que non on a pas... enfin tu vois...

Rose mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, elle le trouvait mignon lorsqu'il rougissait comme ça.

- N'empêches, je te le répètes si tu lui fais du mal je te tue et ...

- Bla bla bla... je sais tu me l'as déjà dit au moins 50 fois.

- Tu comptes le dire à ton père pendant les vacances ?

- Hum

- Oh j'imagine la crise qu'il va faire quand il va savoir, on parle encore de la beuglante que t'a reçu quand il a su qu'on était pote, alors là ….

- Ouais, mais en même temps c'était le but non, emmerder le plus possible mon paternel ?

Rose fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

- Tu ne sors quand même pas avec elle que pour ça, hein? Parce que même si t'es mon pote je devrais te casser la gueule.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une furie rousse se posta devant lui.

- Alors c'était donc pour ça, hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Rose ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les garçons

- Ton changement d'attitude envers moi, tout, t'es avec moi rien que pour agacer ton père !

- Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois Rose, dit-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

Rose le gifla si fort, que le son de la claque résonna dans toute la bibliothèque, et que toutes les têtes convergèrent vers leur table.

- Quand je pense que je croyais que tu m'aimais... quelle idiote j'ai été... Et toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de son cousin, plus jamais je ne te parlerai... Je vous détestes maudits serpentards!

- Rose... supplia Scorpius.

Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà éloignée en courant, laissant les deux garçons ainsi que tous les élèves présents choqués par ce clash.

Le soir on ne parlait plus de ça, Rose ne se montra ni au diner ni petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Et lorsqu'ils la croisèrent dans le train pour Londres, elle leur infligea le sortilège de bloclang.

Arrivée chez elle, Rose s'enfermât dans sa chambre, lançant un silencio, et s'effondra en larmes sur son lit.

_Et voilà à suivre prochain chapitre "Au manoir... ça détonne sec"_


	5. Chap 5 au manoir ça détonne sec

**CHAPITRE 5 AU MANOIR C'A DETONNE SEC**

_Oulalalalalala ça faisait un bail; mais je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, happy halloween les lectrices, voici le chapitre 5 que s'est fait plus qu'attendre je dirais... _

Scorpius venait juste d'arriver au manoir familial, et il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser mentalement en boucle sa «rupture» avec Rose. Il se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là et soupira en s'affalant sur son lit. Les choses ne se passaient décidément pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Il devait tout de même reconnaître que Rose avait raison sur un point; il est vrai qu'une part de lui avait voulu la séduire pour faire enrager son père, mais elle devait absolument savoir que ce n'était pas sa raison première. Rose lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et même s'il ne le lui avait pas encore avoué, il était profondément amoureux d'elle. Toute cette histoire était vraiment stupide et le rendait frustré, oui frustré de ne pas avoir pu s'expliquer avec elle.

Il devait absolument parler à Rose, il pourrait peut-être lui envoyer un hibou pour tout lui expliquer mais à quoi bon, elle déchirerait sûrement sa lettre avant même de l'avoir lu.

Comment arranger les choses avec elle... Albus pourrait peut-être...

Un léger «plop» le sortit de ses pensées; l'un des elfes de maison était debout devant lui .

- Maître, votre père désirerait s'entretenir avec vous, lui dit-il en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le put.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en serrant les dents tandis que l'elfe disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, une «entrevue» avec son père, Scorpius se sentit encore plus irrité qu'auparavant... malgré tout, il se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

Après une longue inspiration, il entra dans l'antre du dragon après une légère pichenette sur la porte.

- Vous vouliez me voir père

-Drago releva la tête de son parchemin et reporta son attention sur son fils.

- En effet, bonjour à toi aussi Scorpius, dit-il tout en se replongeant dans l'écriture de son document.

Le jeune homme se raidit imperceptiblement.

- J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur des plus désagréables selon laquelle tu fréquenterais une Weasley, fit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

Scorpius se raidit pour de bon tout en serrant les poings.

- Bien évidemment, je vais écrire une lettre à la directrice pour lui exposer mon point de vue concernant la discipline à Poudlard, il est scandaleux que de telles calomnies viennent salir la réputation de notre famille, celle-ci a déjà été assez abîmée comme ça. Par ailleurs j'ai envoyé un hibou aux Notts, leur fille Cordélia fera une parfaite épouse pour toi, j'ai arrangé une rencontre et...

- NON, hurla Scorpius.

Drago stoppa net l'écriture de son parchemin et regarda éberlué son fils qui était rouge de colère.

- Plait-il?

- J'ai dit … NON, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION que j'épouse cette Cordélia Notts, et pour votre gouverne, saches que ce ne sont pas des rumeurs... Rose est ma petite amie.

- La fille de Weasley ! hurla son père.

- Parfaitement... j'en ai plus qu'assez...

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici, demanda Astoria Malefoy en voyant les 2 hommes se faire face; Scorpius? Drago?

Le jeune homme soupira et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de son père.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il me dise comment vivre ma vie.

- Vraiment! Eh bien dernière nouvelle, tant que tu seras sous mon toit tu feras que ce je te dit de faire et il est hors de question que tu fréquentes une Weasley, est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui parfaitement clair, dit-il en reculant, vraiment très clair, j'me casse de cette baraque de dingue.

- Scorpius, hurla son père, si tu franchis le seuil de cette maison ça n'est pas la peine de revenir.

- Drago... non, supplia la mère de Scorpius.

Le jeune quand à lui s'arrêtera et ne se retourna qu'à demi.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il d'un ton sec, puis il se tourna vers sa mère qui était sur le point de fondre en larmes, pardonnez-moi mère.

- Scorpius mon chéri, je t'en prie...

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà quitté le manoir en transplanant, laissant un Drago bouillonnant de rage.

- Ce sale petit ingrat... ruminait Drago en marmonnant et en faisant les cents pas dans le salon, fréquenter déjà un Potter, racaille... une Weasley, la progéniture de cette face de...

- Assez ! La voix avait retentit dans tout le manoir, Astoria se leva de son fauteuil et jeta un regard noir à son mari... Stop drago j'en n'ai plus qu'assez de ces querelles.

- Astoria...

- Non, non et non... moi aussi j'en ai assez, tu as vu ce que tu as fait... notre fils est parti on ne sait où. Je te préviens il est hors de question que je perde mon fils.

- Mais c'est une sang-mêlée, une Weasley !

- Et alors! Les choses changent Drago, et toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir du salon.

Drago soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il demandait où diable son fils avait-il pu aller.


	6. Chap 6 retrouvaille

**CHAPITRE 6 RETROUVAILLES**

_Hello lecteurs/lectrices, voici un nouveau chapitre... Enjoy et n'hésitez à laisser des com's ça prend autant de temps que de dire quiddich ^^._

Scorpius arriva à Godric's Hollow tard dans la soirée, il était resté de longues heures dans le magicobus à ruminer sa dispute avec son père avant que celui-ci ne le dépose à l'angle de la rue. Il hésitait à frapper à la porte de la maison qui se tenait devant lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait perdu. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter.

- Scorpius? S'étonna le survivant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure?

- Je suis parti et je ne savais pas où aller ... murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry s'avança vers le jeune homme en lui souriant.

- Entre, ne reste pas dehors il fait froid, c'est Albus qui va être content.

Scorpius suivit Harry dans la cuisine.

- Assied-toi, tu dois avoir faim.

Le jeune acquiesça tandis qu'Harry se mettait à fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelconques victuailles.

- Oh! je suis persuadé que Ginny range les patacitrouilles par ici...

- A croire que tu n'habites pas ici, s'exclama une voix sur le pas de porte de la cuisine.

- Ah Gin', je cherche...

- Oui je sais... Bonsoir Scorpius, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir madame Potter...

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeller Ginny, sourit-elle doucement. Harry tu es

peut-être un auror extrêmement doué mais en ce qui concerne les besoins nutritifs des adolescents tu es aussi nul qu'un scrout à pétard, allez laisse-moi faire.

Harry fit mime de s'offusquer et s'assit à côté de Scorpius tandis que Ginny lui réchauffait une part de ragoût. Puis elle laissa seul les deux hommes.

- Tu veux en parler? Demanda le survivant.

- Pas vraiment... mais... vous savez comment il peut être mon père... il... je... j'en ai eu assez.

- En tout cas saches que tu es le bienvenu ici et que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaires, il installa Scorpius dans la chambre d'Albus. Celui-ci ronflait si fort qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée de son ami.

Harry redescendit à la cuisine, la mime songeuse et se mit à écrire une lettre à son vieil ennemi.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius fut tiré de son sommeil par un Albus hystérique.

- Scorp, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là vieux, quand est-ce que tu es arrivé?

Le blond s'assit péniblement dans son lit, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Il n'était réveillé que depuis quelques secondes et il sentait déjà poindre un mal de crâne carabiné tandis qu'Albus le bombardait de questions.

- Cette nuit, parti du manoir, grosse dispute avec mon père.

- A cause de quoi?

- Plutôt à cause de qui!

- Tu veux dire Rose, tu lui as dit!

- J'ai pas eu besoin, il le savait plus ou moins et il voulait m'arranger un mariage avec Cordélia Notts.

- Hein! avec cette pimbêche.

- Yep, j'ai dit à mon père que Rose était ma copine et que je ne voulais pas épouser cette folle de Notts, après ça je suis parti.

- Whaou, s'écria Al, ben ce coup-ci je crois que t'as atteint ton but.

- Au delà de mes espérances! Ajouta-t-il, ironique.

C'est vrai, il était arrivé à mettre son père hors de lui, même plus que prévu, alors pourquoi était-il triste? Et sa mère dans tout ça, elle n'avait pas mérité ça.

Mais maintenant il était persuadé que son père et lui ne se parlerait plus. Fier autant l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux ne ferait le premier pas.

De toute façon ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Pour le moment il devait se focaliser sur Rose.

- Al... il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de parler à Rose.

- Facile... ils viennent manger ce midi, dit-il simplement.

Scorpius fut ravi que ce ne fut pas aussi compliqué qu'il le pensait et se mit à sourire pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Il se disait qu'il tenait là une chance de se réconcilier avec sa belle et piquante Rose.

_A suivre... Réconciliation et complications._


	7. Chap 7 reconciliation et complications

**CHAPITRE 7 RECONCILIATION ET COMPLICATIONS**

_Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 7, on se rapproche doucement de la fin, je pense qu'il y aura encore 2/3 chapitres._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. ^^_

Les garçons s'étaient installés dans la chambre d'Albus où ils disputaient une partie d'échec sorcier.

- Au fait ton frère n'est pas là? s'étonna Scorpius

- Non, il reste avec mon oncle Charlie en Roumanie, il dit « les dragons ne fêtent pas Noël » dit Albus en imitant la voix de son oncle, donc là ils sont partis étudier des norvégiens à crête pour 3 semaines.

- Pauvre James

- Oui,s'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais pris ce stage avec Charlie.

Les Weasley arrivèrent peu avant midi par la cheminée.

Ils entendirent Hugo montrer bruyamment les escaliers et ouvrir la porte à la volée.

- Salut Hugo, dit Al sans lever tête de l'échiquier.

- Salut... Tiens Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Il est venu passer quelques jours ici, répondit son cousin.

- Ouh! J'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente.

- Hein?

- Ben Rose... je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais elle est drôlement remontée contre vous deux. Elle a supplié les parents toute la matinée pour ne pas venir avec eux. Tiens justement quand on parle du loup.

Rose venait d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Al, elle stoppa net, effarée en voyant le blond.

- Salut, dit-il doucement.

Rose tourna la tête et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Lily en claquant la porte.

Scorpius se leva précipitamment du lit, il devait à tout prix régler la situation et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper dans la chambre de Lily.

- Rose il faut qu'on parle

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, tout a été dit je crois

- C'est pas ce que tu crois

- Heu... essaya de placer Lily, mais les deux adolescents ne semblait pas la voir.

- Vraiment?Alors j'ai du mal entendre lorsque tu disait à Al que tu sortais avec moi juste pour agacer ton père, s'écria-t-elle.

- QUOI? s'exclamèrent en chœur Lily et Hugo.

- Rose... commença Al

- Ah non toi tais-toi traitre, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de son cousin.

- Tout le monde dehors, je veux parler seul à seul avec Rose.

- Et moi je ne veux pas te parler... assura-t-elle tandis qu'il repoussait les trois intrus.

Il referma la porte et s'y adossa. Rose le regardait, les bras croisés, elle était visiblement furieuse et si ses yeux avaient pu lancer un avada kedavra, il serait mort sur le champ. Mais en dépit de sa colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le voir.

- Pourquoi es-tu là? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Scorpius soupira

- Je suis parti du manoir

- Pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle plus doucement tandis qu'elle décroisait les bras.

- Mon père veut m'arranger un mariage et aussi... il sait pour nous.

- Hein?

- Je... Il voulait que j'arrête de te voir... mais

- Mais quoi? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse de sa réponse.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

- Rose je te jures que je ne suis pas avec toi juste pour contrarier mon père, enfin au départ c'était un peu pour ça, mais après... j'veux dire, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, t'es belle, intelligente, amusante, Rose avec toi j'me sens bien.

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement, ne détournant pas son regard du sien.

- Ce que je veux dire Rose, c'est que je suis avec toi parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

La jeune fille devient subitement cramoisie.

- Crétin

Scorpius tressaillit.

- Hein

- T'es un crétin Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, un crétin parce que tu aurais du le dire tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en l'attirant à elle.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il l'embrassa plus furieusement, resserrant son étreinte, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Des voix étouffées leur parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, et on pouvait entendre Hugo se plaindre.

- Pousses toi, je ne vois rien

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? On entend plus rien.

Rose et Scorpius se sourirent, le blond ouvra la porte et les trois voyeurs tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Rose étouffa un rire tandis que les trois compères se relevaient.

- Alors? Demanda Al tout en époussetant quelques poussières imaginaires sur son pull.

Rose enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius.

- Réconciliation.

- Vous êtes ensemble, s'exclama Lily

Rose hocha la tête.

- J'ose même pas imaginer la tête de papa, pouffa Hugo.

D'ailleurs les jeunes descendirent au salon, les adultes étaient installés dans le canapé où ils discutaient gaiement.

Bien que Scorpius connaissait Hermione et Ron; ils étaient après tout de grands héros de la guerre contre vous-savez-qui; ils n'avait jamais été officiellement présenté à eux.

Tiens vous avez un invité, questionna Hermione.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en tendant la main aux parents de Rose. Ceux-ci lui serrèrent la main, en dépit de la réticence de Ron.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Scorpius était toujours étonné de voir des repas si animé, jamais il n'avait vécu ça au manoir, tout était toujours si austère là-bas.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer pour prendre le café, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Harry alla ouvrir et des éclats de voix se fit entendre dans le corridor.

- Laisses-moi passer Potter...

- Calmes-toi...

Drago Malefoy se tenait au milieu du salon, droit comme un i et manifestement il était de très mauvaise humeur.

- Malefoy, s'écria Ron en se levant.

- Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

- A ton avis, siffla-t-il en regardant son fils, je viens chercher cette tête de mule.

Scorpius se raidit et leva de sa chaise

- Je ne reviendrais pas

- Oh que si, sais-tu dans quel état est ta mère? Tu vas obéir et rentrer avec moi immédiatement.

- Non

- Je ne tolèrerai pas ce ton avec moi Scorpius, tu rentres au manoir maintenant, hurla-t-il.

Rose se leva à son tour sous l'oeil ahurie des autres convives.

- Monsieur, écoutez Scorpius...

- Tiens la voici donc... Rose Weasley en personne. Je ne sais pas quel maléfice tu as jeté à mon fils mais je peux te dire que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

- N'insultes pas ma fille ! hurla Ron en se rapprochant dangeureusement de Malefoy.

- Weasmoche, moi qui croyais que tu serais de mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Les gars... essaya de calmer Harry

- Tu ne sais donc rien? Ta fille, cette petite gourgandine a mis le «grappin» sur mon fils.

Ron se mit à rire

- Pfff, Rose ne ferait jamais ça, n'est-ce pas Rose, dit-il en regardant l'intéressée qui semblait tout à coup très tendue.

- Rose?

- En fait... commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge... je voulais justement vous en parler en rentrant.

- Depuis quand dure ce manège?

- Deux mois environ, murmura-t-elle.

- Et tu n'as rien dit, s'exclama Ron qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, Non... Non...Impossible, pas ma fille, Rose Weasley je t'interdis formellement de fréquenter ce garçon.

Si Rose avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, elle avait également hérité de l'impulsivité de son père.

- C'est ma vie papa, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir .

- Ah! oui tu crois ça? Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard.

- Ron, s'énerva Hermione, calmes-toi.

- Me calmer? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ma fille fréquente le fils de cette fouine.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, menaça Drago.

- Oh toi on t'a pas sonné le serpent. Rose, Hermione, Hugo, on s'en va!

- Non je reste avec lui, je l'aime. Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius.

- Ron faillit s'étrangler.

- Rose, jeune fille... menaça son père.

- Non, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le jeune couple disparut dans un «plop» sonore .

_A suivre «on est dans de beaux draps»_

Alors? Verdict qu'en pensez-vous?


	8. Chap 8 on est dans de beaux draps

**CHAPITRE 8 ON EST DANS DE BEAUX DRAPS**

_Hé hé hé hé à prendre dans tout les sens du terme..._

_! WARNING WARNING WARNING! Scène muy caliente en perspective... que vont devenir nos tourtereaux ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans la section review._

Le jeune couple se retrouva dans les rues de Londres.

- Désolée, souffla Rose

- Mais... Où est-on?

- A Londres, pas loin du Chaudron baveur. Oh! Scorpius, je suis désolée pour tout ça.

Il attira Rose dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux. Submergée, elle se mit à sangloter tout contre lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

- Chut, ce n'est rien, il faut juste leur laisser du temps.

- Mais pourquoi …. demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements, pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si douloureux. On n'a rien fait de mal... Quel mal y-a-t-il à s'aimer?

Rose se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Scorpius pris son visage en coupe , la forçant ainsi à le regarder et essuya délicatement les larmes de la jeune fille avec ses pouces.

- Je t'aime Rosie et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Rose renifla une dernière fois et demanda

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?

- Bien pour commencer je suggère que nous prenions une chambre au chaudron baveur. Nous aviserons par la suite.

Rose acquiesça.

Tom, le gérant du chaudron baveur, bien que suspicieux, ne posa aucunes questions quant aux raisons de leur présence. L'endroit avait la réputation de rester discret et ça n'était pas plus mal.

Il les conduisit à la porte de leur chambre et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Scorpius et Rose se sentaient gênés par leur soudaine proximité. L'un et l'autre ne disait mot.

- Je... je vais prendre une douche, bredouilla Rose.

- Ok

Et elle disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Scorpius seul dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, sa respiration s'accéléra à l'idée de Rose, nue sous la douche. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. Finalement il finit par sombrer dans les abimes du sommeil.

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba dans le cou, tiens il pleut se dit Scorpius, puis une autre. Et puis une chaude pression sur ses lèvres... quel merveilleux rêve! Rose l'embrassait.

- Rose... murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Rose ! S'exclama-t-il surpris de la trouver à califourchon sur lui vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je prends les devants mon amour, susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle l'embrassait de nouveau.

- Si c'est un rêve j'espère ne pas me réveiller, dit Scorpius tout contre ses lèvres.

Il lui rendit aussitôt son baiser et glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Elle poussa un gémissement de satisfaction qui l'encouragea à s'enhardir. Il était à présent tout à fait éveiller. Rose posa les deux mains à plat sur son torse et les fit doucement descendre sur ses abdominaux, puis vers sa ceinture.

- Par Merlin! Jura-t-il soudain.

Sans plus attendre, il fit rouler Rose sur le dos et se coucha sur elle, les bras tendus. Son bassin était collé contre le sien, et Rose hoqueta en sentant contre elle son érection.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées.

- On peut arrêter si tu veux, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai envie de toi Rose.

Cette confession la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle était sûre d'elle et surtout sûr de lui. Incapable de communiquer par des mots, Rose leva les bras en une supplication muette. Ce geste acheva de détruire le peu de contrôle que Scorpius exerçait encore sur lui-même.

Il défit avec une extrême lenteur la serviette de Rose, et se retrouva bientôt entièrement nue devant lui.

- Merlin, que tu es belle.

Elle humecta nerveusement ses lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard. D'un geste vif, il envoya sa chemise voler à l'autre bout de la chambre. Puis il se pencha sur Rose pour explorer, du bout de la langue, le creux de sa gorge.

Il se fit descendre sa bouche jusqu'à l'un de ses seins et se mit à en aspirer la pointe, l'une après l'autre, entre ses lèvres.

L'une de ses mains avait glissé sous son dos et l'autre était descendu vers le cœur brûlant et moite de sa féminité.

Elle se cambra de plaisir

- Tu vas me rendre fou Rose, murmura-t-il

Quand il s'écarta d'elle, la jeune fille émit un grognement de protestation.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour déboucler sa ceinture et faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied avant d'infliger le même sort à son caleçon.

Rose crut qu'elle allait s'arrêter de respirer quand il se tourna vers elle. Son membre se dressait fièrement devant elle.

Rose s'avança vers lui timidement et elle enroula lentement ses doigts sur son sexe. Scorpius poussa un gémissement. D'abord hésitante, elle s'enhardit en voyant son visage se crisper sous l'effet du plaisir.

- Arrêtes sinon je vais... ordonna-t-il tout en repoussant délicatement Rose sur le lit.

Scorpius prit place entre ses jambes écartées, Rose se crispa légèrement tandis qu'il se plaçait à l'entrée de son intimité.

- Attends Scorpius, je... je n'ai... je suis vierge, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement.

- Pour moi aussi, regarde l'état dans lequel tu me mets, dit-elle en lui saisissant sa main, qu'il vient poser sur son cœur. Son pouls battait plus vite et son souffle devint erratique.

Rose resserra son étreinte, invitant Scorpius à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Il entra doucement en elle et finit par l'emplir entièrement. Rose ressentit une vive douleur puis elle s'estompa doucement laissant la place à un plaisir inouïe.

Scorpius se mit à bouger lentement, attisant à chaque poussée le brasier qui la consumait.

- Hum Scorpius encore.

Etait-ce elle qui venait de parler? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son propre corps.

Les épaules couvertes de sueur, Scorpius luttait de tout son être pour se contrôler. Mais il abandonna quand il sentit Rose sombrer dans l'extase. Avec un dernier coup de reins, il explosa en elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, le plaisir fut si intense qu'ils eurent l'impression de perdre conscience.

Scorpius roula sur le côté et Rose retint un gémissement de protestation en sentant un courant d'air courir sur son corps encore baigné de sueur.

Le souffle court, elle tourna la tête vers Scorpius. Il était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié en travers du front. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration saccadée. Rose se blottit aux creux de son épaule. Les longs cils de Scorpius se soulevèrent lentement et il lui sourit.

- C'était Whaou, dit-elle.

- Oui c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

Ils se mirent à rire et Scorpius rabattit la couverture sur eux et quelques minutes plus tard ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

_A suivre _

_Alors votre avis, ça vous a plu?_


	9. Chap 9 retour au bercail

CHAPITRE 9 RETOUR AU BERCAIL

_Voilà voilà on se rapproche de la fin, voici l'avant dernier chapitre._

_Je voulais remercier les revieweuses(rs?) ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir des retours et ça m'a motivé pour terminer ma fic... Le dernier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à suivre._

_Bonne lecture_

Rose ouvrit les yeux peu avant l'aube. Elle tourna la tête vers Scorpius. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration régulière.

En silence, elle étudia les contours de la chambre et ses murs grisâtres décorés d'objets étranges.

Se redressant sur un coude, elle observa Scorpius, fascinée. Il avait l'air si paisible.

Elle se mit alors à rougir au souvenir des événements de la veille. Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle était sortie de la douche, elle l'avait vu étendu sur le lit. Son amour pour lui l'avait submergé et elle avait eu envie de lui.

Le jeune homme commença à remuer dans son sommeil. Il venait de faire un rêve merveilleux: Rose et lui faisait l'amour.

- Bonjour, murmura Rose à son oreille.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas et surtout que la réalité était beaucoup plus agréable que son rêve.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'attirait dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, dit-il tout en lui picorant le cou de baisers.

Rose se mit à rire doucement.

- Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles.

- Hum, c'est le but.

Il bascula sur elle et lui donna un baiser passionné.

- C'est le meilleur réveil de toute ma vie. C'est décidé je ne quitterai jamais ce lit.

Rose sourit.

- Il le faudra bien, mon estomac crie famine.

- Le déjeuner peut attendre, j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire, dit-il d'un ton espiègle en soulevant la couverture pour les couvrir entièrement.

Rose se mit à glousser de plus belle.

Vers 9 heures ils descendirent, enlacés, au bar pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Dire qu'hier encore elle pensait que tout était fini entre eux, et maintenant elle était devenue une femme entre ses bras.

Ils flânèrent toute la matinée sur le chemin de traverse et s'installèrent dans café pour déjeuner. Elle était en train de déguster une pâtisserie lorsque Scorpius demanda d'un air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? J'veux dire tes parents doivent être mort d'inquiétude.

Rose reposa sa cuillère lentement

- Oui je sais.

- On ne peut pas rester éternellement ici. Il faudra bien les affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Rose soupira

- Tu as raison, mais j'ai peur.

Scorpius lui prit la main tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterai avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

La jeune fille lui sourit tristement et lui donna un rapide baiser, puis ils transplanèrent devant la maison des Weasley.

Rose inspira profondément, Scorpius la voyant au comble de la nervosité lui serra la main plus fort en signe d'encouragement.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Hermione.

- Oh Rose ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant, Ron ils sont revenus!

Le jeune couple entra dans la maison et gagnèrent le salon. Ron, Harry et les parents de Scorpius s'y tenait, leurs traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

- Ron enlaça sa fille et la mère de Scorpius son fils, Drago, lui, resta en retrait l'air contrarié.

- Scorpius, fit sa mère visiblement soulagée.

- Rose nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, dit Ron.

- Désolée

- Désolée... désolée c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire...

- Ron! gronda Hermione.

- Pardon, c'est juste que je suis soulagé qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

- Mère que faites-vous ici? Questionna Scorpius surprit.

Les adultes semblaient gênés.

- Après votre départ, commença Hermione, Harry a réussi à calmer vos pères. Ta mère est arrivée Scorpius et après une longue conversation civilisée, vos pères ont admis avoir exagéré la situation.

- J'ai dit peut-être, ronchonna Ron.

Scorpius croisa le regard de son père cherchant la confirmation des paroles d'Hermione.

- Rose , intervint Ron, je suis désolée de m'être emporté comme cette façon, mais ça m'a fait un choc de savoir que tu avais un «petit ami» et qui plus est un Malefoy.

- Et... incita à continuer Hermione.

- Et s'il te rend heureuse alors je m'incline, tu as ma bénédiction mais s'il te fait du mal, je jures...

- Ron! Tonna Hermione.

- Quoi? C'est mon devoir de père.

Scorpius regardait toujours son père, se demandant ce qu'il en était pour lui.

- Scorpius.

Le jeune sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son nom.

- Oui?

- Hum, Drago se racla la gorge visiblement nerveux, je me rends compte que moi aussi je n'ai pas été très juste envers toi. J'enverrai un hibou pour annuler la rencontre avec la fille Notts... Ta mère m'a fait comprendre que les choses changent. Je sais bien que nos relations sont tendues mais tu es mon fils et je tiens à toi... Donc si tu sais rester discret et que tu rentres au manoir, je ne ferais plus de commentaires quant à tes fréquentations. Je ne serais jamais amis avec Weasley mais je pourrais le supporter de temps en temps.

- Malefoy comme tu es magnanime, s'exclama Ron les dents serrés.

- Oui je sais.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- D'accord

Le couple Malefoy prirent congé rapidement, Scorpius supposa que son père avait assez passé de temps avec le père de Rose pour au moins les 10 années à venir. La jeune fille les raccompagna à la porte.

- Tu vois, ça n'était pas si terrible que ça, s'amusa Scorpius.

- Oui, je m'attendais à pire.

- Alors on se voit dans 10 jours?

- Oui, mais c'est long.

Scorpius embrassa longuement sa belle.

- Je t'aime Rose

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle le regarda transplaner avec un dernier signe de la main, légèrement chagrinée de devoir le quitter mais elle savait qu'ils auraient des milliers d'autres moments pour se rattraper.

_Ultime chapitre à suivre « La vie continue...»_

_Qu'en pensez-vous, pour ma part je trouve que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin de ce chapitre avec la réconciliation avec les parents. C'est pas facile de transcrire les scènes que l'on a en tête et comme je ne suis pas la talentueuse JK Rowling ^^._


	10. épilogue

**EPILOGUE **

_Ca y est c'est la fin, dernier chapitre ! Moi, ce que j'aime dans les histoires c'est savoir ce que sont devenus les protagonistes après, donc voici un mini chapitre qui clôt mon histoire._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire... _

_Bonne lecture._

- Elle est superbe, n'est-ce pas?

Scorpius dévorait littéralement des yeux sa petite princesse, sagement endormie dans son berceau.

- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Six années avaient passé, six années de bonheur et ce fut par une veille de Noël neigeuse qu' Aria Malefoy vint au monde.

L'accouchement fut étonnamment rapide. Ils avaient eu juste le temps de gagner St Mangouste que la petite pointa le bout de son nez.

Aria remua légèrement dans son sommeil.

- Tu as vu elle a bougé!

Rose se mit à rire

- Oui, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais une poupée dans le ventre.

- Non, c'est seulement qu'il y quelques heures elle était là, dit-il tout en caressant le ventre de Rose, et maintenant la voici ici avec nous.

Rose effleura avec tendresse la joue de son mari.

- Je t'aime tant.

- Je t'aime aussi. Merci pour cette merveilleuse petite fille.

- Un cadeau de Noël exceptionnel, tu ne trouves pas?

- Comment vas-tu pour faire mieux l'an prochain? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Oh, je trouverai quelque chose, assura Rose.

- Je n'en doute pas mon amour, et je pensais justement à une avance pour l'an prochain.

- Hum quoi donc, questionna la jeune maman.

- Que tu annonces à mon père que notre fille est rousse!

Rose pouffa et embrassa son mari. La vie à trois ne faisait que commencé et elle leur prévoyait une belle et longue route ensemble.

_Voilà chapitre clôt, histoire terminée. _

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? UP or DOWN ?_

_J'ai déjà une nouvelle fic en préparation, ça sera un dramione en voici une brève intro_

_«Griffondor/Serpentard, Whisky Pur feu et Serment inviolable ne font pas bon ménage»._


End file.
